


Red-Handed Provocation

by nonky



Series: The Amazing Amnesiacs of New York [4]
Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Rich Dotcom has some interesting ideas about Jane's family.





	

"So the main building is here, but you said the weapons lab is parceled into the smaller buildings. We need to be able to go into all the doors at once. Point out the ones you know."

Rich stood in the glass door, looking out of Weller's office with his arms crossed. He huffed and looked over his shoulder. 

"Both of you now, heads completely up the asses about what you want," he grumbled. 

The team was out there, along with Roman. They weren't taking him on the raid, but Jane was trying to include him in planning things. He often had good tactical ideas and it was a safe way to let him jog loose memories. 

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Rich, I don't know what you mean. Could you please look at these photos?"

"Could you please look at this?! I mean, she held his hand, and led him in the room like a puppy. Now she's just cuddling up to him right in front of your office. I thought she was better than this. Jealousy doesn't solve anything."

Rich was so disgusted Kurt fell for it, going over and looking out himself. Knowing what it took to scandalize Rich, he didn't see anything that seemed to be the issue. Jane and Roman stood close, her arm curled over Roman's shoulder blade and her hand up on his shoulder where her brother had covered it with his own. The behaviour was an obvious sign of strong codependence, but it was the least of their problems. 

"I don't know what's pissing you off, Rich," he said. "But no one here is jealous."

"You don't know. You're in denial," the hacker sighed. "I see the appeal, I do. But at work, it's just not okay. Don't you get to choose your agents?"

"If Roman doesn't work with my team, no one else will have him," Weller said. "And Jane would be heartbroken."

"I don't care! Wreck his stupid career like he's wrecking everything between you and Jane! All's fair in love and war."

Blue eyes blinked many, many times, and Weller realized he'd been assuming Rich understood who Roman was. The man was usually pumping people for information the second he got in the door. 

"That's Jane's brother Roman," he said, grinning with real enjoyment. "They're not flirting. Roman was pretty traumatized when we brought him in. He and Jane tend to stick close and touch one another, like they're one another's security blankets."

Rich actually looked ashamed, but he rallied and tapped on the glass aggressively enough people looked over. He gave an awkward wave. "Okay, I get that now. But you can see how I was worried. I mean, you have a ruggedness, but he is hot."

"I don't find Jane's brother attractive. Can we focus on this raid you were going to help us plan?"

"Yeah, of course. Some fine genepool to swim in with that family, though. She's all darkness and mystery, and he's a little vulnerable ginger snap to nibble on."

"Rich, stop imagining whatever you're picturing and get over here. You're being creepy now."

"Sorry. It is nice you're looking after both of them, just like family. I like to see an outlet for the nurturing side."

"Do you ever stop," Weller pinched the bridge of his nose, pressure forewarning a headache. 

"I do not. Tried it once, didn't like it. Keep swimming, like Finding Dory said."


End file.
